Viver nibif Anum Moon and Sun
by Relenquinix
Summary: The elves of Middle earth are in a new place and time fighting the orcs, this is the story of their tribes and how they get along. AU, Slash, and Het. writen by Relenquinix and Edward Uwnhai Silverfang, Enjoy!! =) R&R Please!!
1. Default Chapter

Untitled  
  
Author: Relenquinix and Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Relenquinix@Yahoo.com and Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Warning: This is as far as it can go from the original LOTR, completely AU. Slash and Death of Oropher.  
  
Summery: There are four Squad's of Elves who work to cleans the dimensions of orcs. Kind of hard to explain, but its about all of the Squads and how they get along and their war's. basically.  
  
Author's Note: Me and Eddie are writing this together, she has the next chapter, but unless I can get her out of her studies it might be a while till its uploaded. If you see the next chapter, I succeeded. I don't care about my grade so I'll be working on story line and characters. This is NOT my kind of thing, Eddie's idea, her thing. Thank you.  
  
~*~*~* Before *~*~*~  
  
"Lets go!" Elrond shouted to the group there. "We need to get to Numina!"  
  
"But from there where? After we get into that dimension we have a limited amount of time to chose the planet!" Oropher shouted in return.  
  
"Every one, make your way to the capital on Aunway. Five days from now, if you are not there we'll assume you are dead." Gil-Galad shouted to the assembly.  
  
"I agree." Celeborn added, "We'll be there."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"General!" A sentry called out.  
  
"Yes?" Oropher turned around and stared at the little Elfling before him.  
  
"The orcs are almost here, they've discovered us." He answered.  
  
"Shit!" Oropher cursed. "Get every thing we need packed, leave every thing else behind, now!" He responded running down the spiral stairs to his son and grandson.  
  
"Thranduil, get ready now, the orcs have discovered us. You take Legolas and run, me and a few men will cover your retreat." Oropher barked out.  
  
"Yes father, be careful though." Thranduil yelled behind his retreating form. He ran into the nursery where he picked up his seven year old son and a blanket. "Legolas, I need you to be very quite, no matter what happens, don't make a peep, some one might hear you and that could get some one killed. Ok?"  
  
"Yes daddy." Legolas whispered nodding his head ecstatically.  
  
They and a small group of elves ran as silent as they could down the halls and out into the awaiting forest. Oropher chose a group of five of them including himself and stayed behind at the edge of the forest for the others to get a good distance away.  
  
Only a minute had past when an orc shot out from the bushes and attacked the party staying behind. Legolas saw his grandfather take a hit on his arm that started bleeding and he screamed for him.  
  
The orcs turned and saw the retreating group and charged them. It had all happened fast, to fast. There where orcs every where, Thranduil fighting them away from him and his son the best he could, but was hit hard on the head and he fell unconscious.  
  
The orc loomed over the boy and was about to strike but was stopped by Legolas' grandfather, the two of them fought viscously and Legolas watched enraptured by the elegant performance of the dance of survival put on by the two of them.  
  
The orc was good, to good, its blade gutted the general, but Oropher cut its head off while it was occupied. He fell to his knees next to his son and grandson. "Thranduil, Thranduil! Wake up." He ordered.  
  
"Wake up!" He screamed. Thranduil groggily opened his eyes and moaned. "Dad? Dad!" He perked up instantly after seeing the blood.  
  
"I'm as good as dead. Get Legolas out of here!" Oropher ordered.  
  
"I can't leave you here! You're wounded." Thranduil shot back.  
  
"Make a choice, me or Legolas? I would chose my son over a father that is as good as dead!" Oropher yelled. "Get the boy to safety in Aunway!"  
  
Thranduil picked up his silent, but tear-streaked son and ran, glancing back once before he broke out into a full race.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
(Three Days Later)  
  
"It's your fault he's dead. You two made the plan's!" Thranduil shouted at Elrond and Gil-Galad.  
  
"And you!" He eyed Celeborn, "You agreed, my father's dead and my son is scared for life because of you!"  
  
"Oropher agreed as well, it was not just us!" Elrond shouted back.  
  
"And besides all that, think! I loved him! Why the hell would I send him to his doom?" Gil-Galad whispered forcefully  
  
"I don't care! That would not stop all people!" Thranduil stormed out of there, dislodging the door on his way.  
  
*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Relenquinix and Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Relenquinix@Yahoo.com and Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Warning: This is as far as it can go from the original LOTR, completely AU. Slash  
  
Summery: There are four Squad's of Elves who work to cleans the dimensions of orcs. Kind of hard to explain, but its about all of the Squads and how they get along and their war's. basically.  
  
Author's Note: To a question asked, AU stands for Alternate Universe, meaning we're not talking middle Earth here, but . something else.  
  
{} = Kithorean Language, I made it up, I made it up, not Relenquinix, ME!!! Edward!!! I did it, I did it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter One ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Forty years later)  
  
*~*~*~ Elrond ~*~*~* It was a long and hard winter, but the ice finally started to recede. The elves looked wistfully across a large sheet of ice, covered with snow.  
  
"Do you think it safe?" A blond asked, looking over at the leader.  
  
"Probably not, but do we have a choice? We are delayed enough as it is." He answered.  
  
They thought in silence for a moment. "Set camp, we'll cross tomorrow." The leader ordered. "And Glorfindel, come here a moment."  
  
"What is it Elrond?" The blond asked.  
  
"We should loose the horses, they cant cross this. But I'm sure they will find their own way home eventually." Elrond said.  
  
"You're probably right again." Glorfindel chuckled.  
  
"Of course, I'm all ways right." Elrond said in a tone of voice that just spoke 'I'm all that'.  
  
The two of them shared a chuckle. "We shall be in Naena's capital on the marrow." Elrond said patting his lover and confident on the shoulder before trudging off, looking for his daughter.  
  
"Arwen!" He called.  
  
"Yes, General?" Arwen came running up to her father.  
  
"I need you to take a message to Thranduil in Uncas."  
  
"So, you think they've made it all ready to Naena?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Thranduil would not tarry when he has his son to look after."  
  
"He brought Legolas?"  
  
"So I've heard, now, deliver this." Elrond handed over an off white envelope and his daughter hugged him before running off to her horse.  
  
There, she pulled out her traveling stone. Very few have the ability to travel with a Chingachgook stone, but all who do are trained so they can deliver messages between the elfish tribes.  
  
She whispered a few charmed words in the Kithorean tongue and she was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Thranduil ~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a peaceful evening, the moon filtering through the trees and the stars shinning brightly. The birds were chirping their midnight lullabies to their young and the elves listened silently.  
  
Legolas lifted his head to the heavens and smiled brightly, it was a good day. The first in many where there had been no local orc movements, which was a rare happening.  
  
He made his way to his father's tent and opened it, then made his way over to the blond general himself and plopped down by his side in a very un- elfish manner.  
  
"What is it my son?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas leaned his head heavily on his father's thigh.  
  
"Then you should go to bed." His father replied.  
  
Legolas took his father's hand and tugged on it gently.  
  
"I will when I finish these reports. Did you see any orcs when your party was gone?" Thranduil asked quickly.  
  
Legolas shook his head and stood, his eyes boring into his fathers.  
  
"I will go to bed when I finish, the council is depending on me to get my share of the work done." Thranduil said.  
  
Legolas nodded his head and walked to the back of the tent, where he let himself fall to his bed and he was asleep in moments.  
  
Thranduil sighed, he was long used to the fact that his son would not talk to anyone. He had tried telling him that Oropher's death was an ascendant but the child still believed it was because he had yelled out.  
  
He rubbed his hand over his face and went back to his work, this was going to be a long night, and Legolas will not be to pleased to find out his father had stayed up so long, but he had to finish his work.  
  
*~*~*~ Saeros ~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, Saeros walked in. "General, Messenger Arwen of The Rivendell's has arrived."  
  
Thranduil sighed. "Bring the child in then."  
  
After a few moments a beautiful young woman walked in, "General Thranduil, it is good to see you well. My father General Elrond sends word." She spoke with a honeyed voice and a sweet smile playing her red lips and a faint rose hue to her cheeks.  
  
"Hand it over then." He said gently.  
  
She pulled it out over her satchel, passing it over to the elder elf. He took it and read, once twice, then set it down. He thought for a moment.  
  
"I thank you, Saeros will give you a place to sleep for the night." He excused her, picking up his quill once more.  
  
Arwen fallowed Saeros out the tent flap, and down the path between other tents. Finally they came to one near the out skirts of the encampment and he opened it walking in and expecting her to fallow.  
  
"You can sleep in here tonight. I hope you brought your own bed roll, because I do not have an extra." He said.  
  
"I'm prepared enough." She said.  
  
He nodded his head and walked out following the path once again, this time stopping in front of Caranthir's tent, he entered.  
  
"I suddenly have to house Rivendell's messenger, can I stay here for tonight?" He asked his old friend.  
  
"Yes, of course you can." Caranthir said smiling.  
  
"I was hoping." Saeros said, "So, are you ready for bed?"  
  
"Who said we were going to bed. We are heading in that direction, but sleep is a while coming." Caranthir whispered to the elf that had decided to straddle his hips.  
  
They started kissing, tongues clashing, hands exploring and undoing clasps on clothing. The two fell back dark and light hair mingling and twisting, as were their bodies in a passion filled embrace.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Thranduil ~*~*~*~*  
  
A few minutes after Arwen and Saeros left, Legolas came back. He leaned down next to his father, pointed to the sky and then to Thranduil's work with a questioning gaze.  
  
Thranduil sighed. "All right, I'm coming." He put his work away then him and his son walked back to the bed where they curled up and Legolas was soon asleep again.  
  
"Why do you have to grow up in such a horrible time, my son?" He asked himself. "You should have been free, free to see the beauty and wonders of The Universe, but were stuck in this war."  
  
He stroked his son's hair gently, and kissed the top of his son's head. "Your mother could all ways see the light, you would have loved her. She deserved to live, to grow with you as I have."  
  
Thranduil sighed and hugged his child closer, "I love you Legolas, and your pain hurts me. I wish there was something I could do for you." Soon he fell asleep listening to his son's gentle breathing.  
  
*~*~*~ Elrond ~*~*~*  
  
It was the next morning; Elrond woke to the birds chirping, and the sun shining, wrapped tightly in his lovers arms.  
  
"Lim Anum quil dimmor, nin milif." Elrond said in the ancient language of Kithorean. {The sun is shinning, my love.}  
  
"All ready?" The blond elf asked drowsily, yawning in the cup of his hand.  
  
"A." Elrond replied. {Yes}  
  
"And you must be in a good mood if you're talking in that annoying language." Glorfindel chided playfully.  
  
Elrond laughed. "I don't want to forget the past, and I love it."  
  
"This I know, this I know." Glorfindel sighed.  
  
The two sighed and stood, dressing themselves. Once out side, they found Elrond's sons.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, get the camp ready to move, loose all horses." He ordered.  
  
The two nodded their assent and ran off doing as ordered.  
  
About an hour later, Elrond in the lead walked across the ice, walking stick poking the ground in front of him, to see if it would give under their weight. The rest followed suit, either in the same place, or with their own leader with walking stick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, a whole five pages long! I'm doing good. Lol, I'll try to do more my next turn, but for now I hand the torch over to Relenquinix. Come on, we are waiting!! *Tap's foot impatiently.* Review Please!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Relenquinix and Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Relenquinix@Yahoo.com and Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Warning: This is as far as it can go from the original LOTR, completely AU. Slash  
  
Summery: There are four Squad's of Elves who work to cleans the dimensions of orcs. Kind of hard to explain, but its about all of the Squads and how they get along and their war's. basically.  
  
Authors Note: I like how you set it up Eddie, I think I'll copy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Two ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~* Thranduil *~*~*~*~  
  
Early in the morning I awoke to my son's frantic movements. He was crying out and sweating, and pushing at unknown attackers.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas, wake! 'Tis only a dream." He said gently, patting his shoulder through flying hands.  
  
Legolas' blue eyes cleared from sleep, and he looked up at his father, hugging him desperately. Tears flowing down his face.  
  
"Talk to me Legolas, please." Thranduil urged.  
  
Legolas pulled back and stared at his eyes, his mouth slowly opened and then . closed abruptly. With an anxious look in his eyes, he turned away.  
  
"What is wrong, my son?" Thranduil whispered. Legolas just snuggled closer to his father's warmth, closing his eyes and relaxing into familiarity.  
  
Thranduil sighed heavily and pulled his little boy closer, calming the frightened youth. "Shh, Legolas. It's alright, everything is alright." He whispered in the delicate up turn of a pointed ear.  
  
"You remember what is happening seven days from now, right?" He asked his son, and received an affirmative nod for answer. Rivendell will arrive in a few hours, and Lothlorien in a day. Gondolin on the second, we will then all go to the beautiful city of Mournduath." He spoke lightly, telling his son of the future holiday.  
  
"All the elves will be gathering here, we'll travel to the transporting stones and go to the dimension of Kala, and then to its planet of Rina. From Rina's transporting stones we'll travel to the great elfish city of Mournduath, the first city built by our kind ages ago, in the time before time was remembered."  
  
"When we get there, the elves all ready living there will have food prepared and we'll watch the night pass into day, drinking wine of the finest groves and dancing till we can dance no more! We will see old friends and make new, and it will also be the first time in ages the whole council will be together again." He whispered. "It sounds wonderful, doesn't it?"  
  
Legolas nodded, his father had finally settled him down and he slowly pulled away with a gentle kiss to his father's cheek. He walked over to his pile of clothing and pulled on his shirt and jerkin. He gifted his father with one of his gorgeous smiles and walked out the tent to attend one of his daily chores.  
  
Thranduil sighed, he too sat up and then stood, finding some water and splashing his face with it. Only a few moments after dressing, Saeros walked in, "My Lord?" He asked, getting Thranduil's attention.  
  
"Yes. You look good this morning, I'll take it you spent the night in Caranthir's tent then?" He asked smirking at Saeros's gentle flush. "That's what I though, now, what is it you need?"  
  
"Elrond has arrived, My Lord." He answered grimacing at the flash of anger before Thranduil sniffed the fire out.  
  
*~*~*~ Elrond ~*~*~*  
  
They had arrived in the afternoon, and were currently waiting for Thranduil to come and greet them. But a young boy walked to them instead, he smiled brightly, blue eyes flashing.  
  
He bowed, and then gestured for Elrond and Glorfindel to follow, the rest of our men were all ready making camp. "I am Elrond of the Rivendell's, this is Glorfindel." He introduced. "You would be?" He asked.  
  
The boy stopped, frown planted on sensual lips, before he smiled brightly, grabbing another elf by the arm as he was passing. The other elf turned and smiled down at the boy. The boy then pointed to my lover, and me and the other elf looked over at us.  
  
I recognized him at once; it was Caranthir, "Elrond, and Glorfindel! It is good to see you again, and in good health I hope?" He asked. "Yes we are good. The boy, can he not speak?" Elrond could not help but ask.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, he used to talk. But anyways, this is Legolas, Thranduil's son." He introduced. The boy nodded, smile in place again. They continued on chatting about this and that, till they arrived at Thranduil's tent.  
  
"Thranduil, you decent?" He asked. Legolas just walked right in with out asking. "Yes, yes." The voice in side replied. "Come in." He called.  
  
As they walked in they saw Thranduil and Saeros both sitting on the floor with food trays on their laps, Legolas no where in sight, Elrond guessed the boy had gone to the back of the tent where there was a heavy drape separating the main room from the other.  
  
"Elrond, Glorfindel." Thranduil nodded. "Please, take a seat. Have you eaten yet?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Well, they last meal we had was this morning before we left, I'm famished he replied crossing his legs opposite the other general, a good few feet separating them. Legolas came back in at that moment; he had made himself comfortable, removing his boots and shirt.  
  
He sat down on his father lap and started picking food off Thranduil's platter. Thranduil swatted at his sons fingers gaining a wicked grin from the young elf's face. "Get your on food, and what do I look like, a chair?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas thought a moment, before nodding his head and grabbing another piece of venison from his father's plate. Thranduil swatted at him again, but the blond bounded off in the opposite direction, nearly running into Elrond.  
  
He turned and graced Elrond with a smile seeming to say something along the lines of 'so sorry'. Elrond just laughed at the boy's antics. "How old is Legolas forty.?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Forty seven." Thranduil answered. Legolas smiled again, but he sat passively next to his father instead of continuing their game. After a few moments he tugged his father's arm and cocked his head towards the tent opening. "Yes, just be careful." Thranduil responded.  
  
"He seems like a fun kid." Elrond remarked. Thranduil gave a chuckle at that. He can be just like any other." Caranthir said smiling fondly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All right, Eddie, its your turn!! Do make it longer but don't take forever, I suck, that my excuse, you don't have one so get busy. 


	4. Chapter 3

Author: Relenquinix and Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Relenquinix@Yahoo.com and Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Warning: this has borderline NC-17 in it of both slash and het. It's just barely on this side of R. This story is an alternate universe story; nothing having to do with the books, so that means no spoilers.  
  
Summery: There are four Squad's of Elves who work to cleans the dimensions of orcs. Kind of hard to explain, but its about all of the Squads and how they get along and their war's. basically.  
  
Authors Note: I like how you set it up Eddie, I think I'll copy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Three ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like Thranduil had predicted for his son, the Lorien's came the next day, Galadriel and Celeborn with their daughter Clebrian dinned with the rest of the general's and their families in his tent. The next day, the Gondolin's arrived. And Ereinion Gil-Galad with his foster father and trusted friend Cirdan ate with the rest of them.  
  
The next day, they rose early. Eating a quick breakfast and saddling their horses. They rode hard the whole day, the fields were not safe, although most would be stupid to attack such a large gathering of elves, all well trained to fight. Some even with magical skills, ranging from great and powerful to small and minimal.  
  
They camped that night two hours after sun down, they had made good time, and they ate a small dinner. The next day was, again, hard ridding, but they made it to the transporting stones with a few hours to spare. The General's all put the keys they wore around their necks into the slots, it was the only way to Rina.  
  
The next thing the people knew was they were flying, weightless, and then they were in a large clearing, tall beautiful trees surrounding them. The trees would sing to them, they camped there for the night. The next day they were ridding to Mournduath.  
  
Two days later they were ridding past the Gladden Fields to the north of the forest of Rica where the transportation stones were located. Soon they elves were riding through Bwath, and on the middle of the forest where the city of Mournduath was located.  
  
They sang songs of joy, of reunion, and welcome, loudly and quite gaily, the music was heard even at the edge of the forest for from the city it's self. Soon enough they had reached the middle of the city, and we each given his or her own room.  
  
They helped finish the decorations with lights in the trees and on the walls, making the city glow even in the day. They finished taking tables out to one of the clearings for the dinner, and put the last touches to the food.  
  
Just as the moon was peaking over the tops of the tall, and old trees, the elves gathered out into the dinning clearing, they ate of rich foods that most of the traveling elves only dreamed about, and the others received only on the festivals.  
  
The drank the exotic wines ranging from sweet to bitter, dry to wet, and laughed loudly at the tale's told from their adventures over the years. They sang merry songs of old and new, and danced till the moon shown no more. But by then most had made their way back to their rooms, most in two's and even some times threes and fours.  
  
The next day they ate a late breakfast and a late lunch and gathered at the largest clearing, surrounding it in a circle, or climbing its trees to see in the middle. The musicians sat at one side tuning their instruments, and cleaning them once more.  
  
In the gathering there were three figures wearing robes of dark burgundy, three in white, three in green, two in black, and four in light blue. Each robe covering from head to toe, showing nothing at all behind the color.  
  
The music started after a moment longer, a pail woman, with baby blue eyes, and blond hair that reached her hips pulled off her blue robe. She stepped into the clearing, her bare feet leaving no mark upon the earth. She wore a blue skirt that reached passed her ankles and dragged upon the ground, and a white shirt that became blue at the sleeves and billowed out to reach mid calf. She started the ritually dance of Mournduath  
  
One in burgundy stepped forward, he had dark brown hair and gray eyes, his skirt reached the bottom of his legs and were split to show his legs on both sides. He wore no shirt but dark brown bracers with runes of the ancient elfish language that none but the lore masters knew. It was Elladan of the Rivendell's. He started the dance from his own clan of elves. His twin brother Elrohir dressed the same soon joined him.  
  
Then one of the ones in black stepped forward, he wore breeches that were laced up at both sides from bottom to top, and at the groin, lacing being silver to show. He also wore black bracers but with silver leaves and vines crawling all the way around and from one end to the other. His silver hair and gentle pallor a great contrast to the dark colors.  
  
It made him stand out like some god of times long gone, or a ghost from years past, instead of the mighty but friendly commander her was for Gondolin. Cirdan smiled brightly before concentrating on his own form of the millennia dance.  
  
Then there was one of the green, golden hair reaching hips and blue eyes shinning bright, Legolas of the Greenwood's wore a green skirt that only reached his knee's and was attached from front to back only by the belt. Vines curled up his calves to his thighs, and his arms were similarly attired and ran from finger to belly and over to other finger. His gleaming hair was breading into thousands of tiny braids and set free to twirl around his lithe frame.  
  
Then one of the ones in white, his silver hair free from all styles of beauty and or status, and his green hazel eyes bright with the fire of life, he wore gold running down his body to the white skirt he wore which only covered his front from navel to feet. The back had a this piece of clothe that ran down the crevice of his ass. Haldir was for once not as cocky as his usual demeanor, but a serene focus was in his eyes to the music he danced to.  
  
Soon for the Rivendell's, the twins sister joined in a skimpy shirt that showed her belly up to the split between the mounds of her breast, and her skirt was the shortest yet, showing half of her graceful thigh.  
  
Then Haldir's brother's Rumil and Orophin joined him, wearing outfit's closely related, minor cuts here and there. Saeros and Caranthir joined Legolas in Greenwoods dance; both wearing vines like their youngest dancer, except one in gold and the other silver instead of the green Legolas wore.  
  
One more in black stepped forward, wearing breeches related to Cirdan's but with out so many lacings, it was Gildor. And the last four were also more billowy then the other clan's, Filesea, Kiril, and Kailua, joined Yetela.  
  
They danced till they could dance no longer, and the sun was rising, then they each retired for the morning, in couple like the last night. Waking in the afternoon refreshed and ready for the night once more.  
  
The musicians played their harps, flutes, lutes, drums, and so on and so forth, while the rest of the society drank their wine and ate their snacks while watching the moon, and the stars up high, far out of reach to them.  
  
~*~*~* Elrond *~*~*~  
  
I lay with my lover in my arms, his head resting between my neck and shoulder, his worm moist breath cascading over my quivering body. He was long asleep, and I watched the stars this happy night.  
  
Nothing could be more perfect to my life then this moment, I knew my children safe, each with their lover in arms, watching the night sky in the one place humans, dwarves, orcs, and other unsavory creatures could only dream of reaching.  
  
Glorfindel stirred and his bleary dark blue eyes gazed up to my own gray ones. He smiled in his childish manner and leaned down to kiss me gently, before laying his head once more on my shoulder and breathing out a sigh of contentment.  
  
"I dreamt of you just now." He said.  
  
"I would hope so." I replied will kneeing his erection. "I wouldn't want to kill any one, but would if it meant losing you."  
  
He chuckled lightly, "Nay, worry not, its you and you alone who draws such from me."  
  
He shoved his blond hair back with one hand and the other he used to stroke down my thigh, then up again to my navel where he dipped a finger in and circled with it. I smiled and ached my body into his hand.  
  
"I see you have planed the rest of the night out." I said.  
  
I felt his smile against the skin of my neck, "But of course."  
  
"I would prefer to continue in a more privet manor." I said, hinting at him to leave with me.  
  
He laughed again, then moved up, pulling me up by the hand as well, and trudged along leading me by the same hand. We made our way back to our room, closing the door behind us, and turning into a passionate kiss right off the start.  
  
He pulled me along to the bed and dropped me upon it, removing his clothing then joining me, running his hands down my body and down to my thighs. He parts them and climbs in between my out stretched legs.  
  
He grinned up to me, lowered his head, and unlacing my leggings with his teeth, I gasped and moaned, arching for more contact. I took him only a few moments before the restraint on my swollen cock found its escape, using his hands this time, he pulls the clothing completely of, my shirt following.  
  
He kissed me again, before leaning down to play with my brown nipple, sucking and nipping lightly, trailing a wet path across my chest and repeating on the opposite side. I moaned lightly, enjoying the foreplay immensely.  
  
He continued his way down my body, nipping at my side where he knew it would make me cry out, and ach into him, grinning like an idiot, he moved on, back to my navel and dipping his tongue in, lapping all around and down to the dark hair between my thighs.  
  
He nuzzled at the nest of curls around my acing shaft with his nose and licked the very base teasingly. I hissed at the contact, but he continued his way down my body to the juncture between thigh and body, where he nipped and continued to lap up my sweat.  
  
He continued down leaving red marks down my legs and to my knee's where he tongued underneath my kneecap at the sensitive flesh there, and down to my feet, and then pulling my big toe from my right foot into his mouth, sucking on it.  
  
I groaned, "Tease." I could feel him smile around the next toe, licking in between every so often. He continued till each was cover sufficiently in his saliva, and then moved up to kiss my lips again.  
  
He grinned down at me, "What is it you want again, my love?" He teased some more.  
  
I roll my eyes and grab his head shoving him down my body, he laughs and complies, taking the head of my penis into his mouth, wetting it to blow cool air upon the head. I groan, "Stop it!" I order.  
  
I hear him laugh before he sucks the head into his mouth again, and swirling his tongue around the tip, then moving downward, tongue flicking across my burning flesh. Just a few more moments, and Glorfindel swallows me, bringing his nose back into contact with the hairs at the base.  
  
My breath catches in my throat, and my hands grip his long golden mane of hair, and I pump up into his mouth, him relaxing his throat to let me. I could feel it coming, I was so close and then he starts swallowing around me, and scrapping his teeth gently over my flesh as I pound into him.  
  
I throw my head back and scream echo's from my lungs as my release floods his worm mouth. He drinks it down and almost greedily licks me clean, before coming back up to me, and giving me a deep kiss, his tongue caressing mine, but I break away before to long, still out of breath from my orgasm.  
  
His hands start searching my body again, and it almost burns, still hyper sensitive from his last treatment, and I'm instantly ready again, he wets his fingers before taking them down to the crevice between my legs and parting my body. Soon he finishes readying me, and he thrust in, we both moan this time.  
  
And before to long, he yells out my name as his heat floods through my body, and I upon my belly and chest. He falls down against me, panting, then nuzzling at the crook of my neck once more. I listen as our breaths calm down, and then even out in sleep.  
  
*~*~* Lindir ~*~*~  
  
Arwen and me had retreated to our shared room early in the morning, we were both to tired to do more than that, but in the morning I woke and looked at her beautiful form spread out to my side.  
  
Her hand gripped tightly in my own and our lips mere centimeters away. I traveled that distance and kissed her lightly. She smiled in her sleep, and pushed forward just a tad, mouth opening and pink tongue appearing, I knew then that she had woken.  
  
He pulled back, "Morning, love." I whisper. She purrs against my lips and smiles brightly, eyes still closed, and then her hand snakes it sway up my leg. I complete the contact of our lips once more, and this time warring our tongues together.  
  
Her hand found its way up to my crotch, where it plays in the golden hair there, gently running it through her fingers. I move my hand down her chest, to her breast, where I pinch her nipple, and then I wet my finger in my mouth before running it down her body.  
  
As I push my finger past her mounds, her hand grips me, and starts to pump in time with the flicks I give across her clit. She gasps and arches into my hand, smiling, I move over her body and nip at her nipples.  
  
She continues to stroke me, all though I have stopped with her for the moment, and I slowly make my way down her body, till she can no longer touch my shaft, and I press my face down into the folds between her thighs.  
  
I use a finger to open her up and give a long lick from her vaginal hole up and across her clit. She gasps and her fingers grip the sheets in her delicate looking fists, but I have personal experience with how 'delicate' they really are. Smirking at that thought I continue to lick her most privet parts.  
  
She's writhing under me now, and I move my tongue down to her opening, and push my tongue in moving it in and out. Soon I wet my finger in her juices, and start to flick it across her. Her light hips jump up at the contact and she screams my name, tears running from the side of her eyes.  
  
I continue to lick and drink at all of her, till she's begging me to stop, then move up her body and kiss her, giving back what I took. She smiles contentedly up at me, and then throws me over onto my back. I laugh and let her straddle my hips. Where she goes right to work instead of playing around, taking my erection into her mouth.  
  
Soon I've released and we curl up once more, falling asleep together with a constant kiss between our shared breaths.  
  
*~*~*~ Elladan ~*~*~*  
  
I woke up to the smells of fresh baked bread with honey and eggs. My lover kneeling above my thighs, hair trickling over my flesh tickling me, and a warm mouth swallowing me deep, Elrohir had decided to take care of my usual morning problem before I had even waken.  
  
I arch up against him, and his silver eyes look up to mine, I was all ready panting and my hips bucking uncontrollably, and before long, I spurt my seed into his mouth. "Good morning love." He says kissing me lightly.  
  
"Morning." I sigh. "What's for breakfast, and turn over real quick and I'll return the favor." I say against his lips.  
  
"Breakfast is honeyed bread and goose eggs, not my body. I all ready took care of myself to your sleeping wanton body..Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when completely naked, spread out over these black sheets, and humping into the air?" He said laughingly.  
  
"I think you just did. but if your able to get off on it, I might want to see you doing it to yourself some time."  
  
He chuckles, "Maybe, but for now, eat. I've already taken food." He says. I smile and do just as he says.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All right, the first page took all the time it's taken to get the story typed up, but the second page to seventh took only three hours with making dinner and eating it included. Thank you very much, but I feel like I did well with the last part.  
  
Your turn Relen. And please no complaints on how I actually did do none slash. It's not like me, but I just had to. 


	5. Chapter 4

Author: Relenquinix and Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Relenquinix@Yahoo.com and Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Warning: Contains violence. This story is an alternate universe story; nothing having to do with the books, so that means no spoilers.  
  
Summery: There are four Squad's of Elves who work to cleans the dimensions of orcs. Kind of hard to explain, but its about all of the Squads and how they get along and their war's. basically.  
  
Authors Note: I like how you set it up Eddie; I think I'll copy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Four ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the party, I had excused my self early, and had gone to bed. When I woke next, my father was just climbing in next to me, smiling he said, "Just go back to sleep." I nod and soon am.  
  
Then I was in a forest, every thing was closing in on me, and I could hear screeching from all sides, I turned quickly as one came up right behind me. There stood a shadowed figure, about twice my size, and much bulkier as well.  
  
It screeched in my face and I hissed, covering my ears from the obnoxious noise. But it continued in an ear splitting squeal, and I fell in on my self, ducking my head between my knees and wrapping my arms around my body.  
  
Before I knew what was happening, I felt a darkness enter my body, snuffing out all light. I retched on the ground in front of me, hugging my body close, and then the physical attacks come, kicking me in my gut.  
  
I curl around my self, in a tight ball as the creature continues beating on my body.  
  
"Legolas!" I hear my voice called, its my father, I know it. He's worried, but this time I can't get out, it's too hard. I start to cry, why wont this end? I know it to be a dream, oh but the pain is so real.  
  
Why does a dream hurt so? He continues to beat on me, and I cant stand it much any more. Then it all stops, I pull my head up after a moment and look around, I see my attacker standing just a pace off glaring down at me.  
  
It pulls something out from behind its back, and soon it whipping my body, I puke again, my body thrashing in agony. It just continues and I can't stand it, I have to release the pain some how, so I scream.  
  
My skin is being pulled off and large welts are being left on my muscles, and I can't stand it, "Father!" I scream, "Help please help!" I didn't know I could talk, I had tried and couldn't remember how to form words, but I guess here I do.  
  
Soon I feel a cool hand caressing my forehead, and I open my eyes to see tear filled emerald green looking down at me. "Daddy." I whisper in a croaked voice. Then every thing is black, no dream and no reality.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Thranduil ~*~*~*~*  
  
I had felt my son thrashing abut and had woken up in a start, I tried to reassure him, but it was hard while he yet slept, and I could not awaken him. So I had held him close and closed my eyes while he cried in his sleep. I to soon joined him in tears.  
  
Then he screamed it was a sound full of pain, but the first sound I had heard from him in many long years. Joy had filled my heart that he was making some sort of noise, but also terror, what could be so horrible to make my silent son cry out so?  
  
I was afraid of the answer, and I laid my hand across his forehead, and then he woke, he looked up at me, he looked to be in pain, but I could not discern from what, then he whispered daddy and passed out.  
  
I was overjoyed, I wanted to shout and cry, my son had said daddy, but what made him scream so? Then there was a knock on the door. "My Lord? Is every thing alright?" It was Saeros.  
  
"I know not." I said, "But come in here for a moment."  
  
"Aye milord." That was Caranthir.  
  
The two entered and came over to my sleeping son, "What happened, we heard the screaming" Saeros asked.  
  
"Legolas had some sort of a nightmare, he was thrashing about, then started to scream. He finally woke, and He said daddy, but then fell back to sleep. It has been peaceful since."  
  
"He spoke?" Saeros asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think I want to know what happened to make him." Thranduil whispered looking down at his son's sweat slicked face.  
  
"What has happened to give him such dreams?" Caranthir said kneeling down next to the bed and looking at the young elf's face.  
  
"I know not, surly fathers death couldn't do this, he has been over his death for a long time now, well mostly. He had stopped having nightmares about it; these only started a week ago or so. Some thing new happened." Thranduil said.  
  
"Or will." Saeros whispered. Thranduil and Caranthir sent the tracker a questioning gaze each. "Remember how Luthel used to dream the dreams of the future past and present? When she died, her light went into Legolas, and that was when he started glowing with the light of two elves."  
  
"After a while it had diminished, but we have all noticed how lately it started getting brighter and brighter again, have we not?" Saeros explained.  
  
"Yes, that is true. She used to have fits that would frighten me, I hope Legolas never goes through any thing as powerful."  
  
"But this was close, wasn't it?" Caranthir whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry it took so long, but I just wasn't able to think of any thing, finally I pushed my self and this is what happened, I hope Eddie can clear something up for you!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Read warning!!!  
  
Author: Relenquinix and Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Relenquinix@Yahoo.com and Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Warning: Contains violence. This story is an alternate universe story; nothing having to do with the books, so that means no spoilers. Incest, and no, it is not poor Legolas and his father, you perverts. And I'm not talking about Elladan and Elrohir this time, although they are included. And also slight pornography depends on how you think of it really, a lesson or porn. *Shrug*  
  
Summery: There are four Squad's of Elves who work to cleans the dimensions of orcs. Kind of hard to explain, but its about all of the Squads and how they get along and their war's. basically.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Five ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Many elves were leaving now that the celebration was over, going back to their respective worlds and the such, but some chose to stay, including Thranduil with his son and friends Saeros and Caranthir with all of Caranthir's six brothers. They were in a large clearing spread out in the sun.  
  
Amrod and Amras, the youngest and only minutes apart in age, laid curled up against one another. Amras relaxing back as Amrod give little love kiss's to his naked chest, his fingers gently running through his twin's dark hair.  
  
Curufin sat with his back against one of the trees, listening to his brother, Maglor, who sat in the middle of the clearing singing a song he recently wrote, with Maedhros laid across his lap, his fingers braiding Maedhros' hair.  
  
Celegorm and Caranthir each had a blade of their choice out, Celegorm his sword and Caranthir his twin knives, and were dueling in the far end of the clearing, the metal clashing making its own perverse drum for their brothers song.  
  
Caranthir, the fourth born son of Feanor, threw down one of his knives into the dirt at his brother's feet and started yelling and Celegorm. "You cheated! That's the only way you could have won."  
  
"I told you to not fight him, or let him win." Amras called out calmly, as if it were common knowledge to all, including Caranthir that you have to let him win. Caranthir huffed a bit, before sitting down next to the twin's and pushing Amras a little.  
  
"Get off him, not around me, remember?" He grumbled to Amrod. Amrod grinned up at Amras, then moved his kiss's and bite's down lower, on top of the loose fit leggings where a slight bulge had formed a bit back, causing Amras to moan.  
  
Caranthir grumbled some more, the other brothers laughing at him. "Some one might think you miss your lover." Maglor said in between his laughter after the sudden ending of his music. Caranthir just scowled.  
  
"So you do not miss me?" Caranthir heard the ruff whisper behind him. He whipped around and found himself face to face with Saeros, who was grinning like a madman. "Of course I miss you, but I was just mad at those idiots."  
  
Saeros leaned forward and kissed him gently, "Then may a have a seat and become an idiot in your dear brothers eyes along with you?" He asked. The other's laughed, "You don't need to set with us to be an idiot, I mean you're the one who decided to hook up with Caranthir." Celegorm said.  
  
Caranthir gave up and laid down using the tracker a pillow and let out a long deep sigh. Maglor, at the urging of his brother Maedhros, continued his singing, his deep rich voice echoing through out the clearing.  
  
"Legolas had another fit last night." Saeros said. The other's looked at him in question, Caranthir smiled grimly, "We think Legolas inherited clairvoyance from his mother. He had had a fit the other day, Saeros and me could hear him screaming from down the hall the child had awaken us."  
  
Caranthir and Saeros witnessed several 'wow', 'gods not him too', and 'poor thing' looks from the six brothers. "Do you know what he had dreamed about?" Maedhros asked. "No, he doesn't talk, although right after he came back to us he did say daddy, but nothing since.  
  
~*~*~* Elrohir *~*~*~  
  
Me and my brother were packing up in our room when we heard a knock on our door, "Who is it?" Elladan called out in a weird high-pitched voice, he was in another one of his moods. I laugh and wait for the response.  
  
"Your father, now can I come in Elladan?" Elrond asked. "Yes you may, we are not doing any thing inappropriate at the moment although I think I would have started had it been any one other at the door." I replied with a smile, Elrond had walked in during my little speech and was looking at me with an arched brow.  
  
"Well thank you for the courtesy, now I want the two of you to be ready and make sure the others a ready to leave at first light tomorrow." My twin and me nodded our heads. "We will dada." We say looking at each other knowingly and saying it at the same time, as if it was a well-heard order and response was well used.  
  
Elrond smiled at us, "Of course, now I will be on my way looking over the provisions." He said walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Me and my twin looked over at each other, "Now what were you saying about doing something naughty?" Elladan asked walking overt to me slowly and seductively.  
  
I laugh and grab him about the waist, pulling him closer to my body. I press my lips to his and my tongue wisps across his lips and pull the upper into my mouth, nipping it. "As much as I would want to," I take a brake here, taking his slowly hardening shaft in hand and squeezing gently, gaining a moan from his sweet lips. "Take this in me, we have work to do."  
  
I smile and step back, he whimpers, "You cant possibly think about leaving me in this state!" He complains. "Of course I can, and have. But am I actually cruel enough to follow through is the question you should be asking."  
  
He whimpers once more, and I cannot help but step forward and kneel in front of him, "Fine, but quick and we will continue when we go to bed." I say pulling his leggings down past his hips and revealing his erection, which I immediately take into my mouth.  
  
He moans as I run my tongue along the tip and suck around the purple foreskin pulling barely any between my lips. He clutches my shoulders for support as his knees went weak, and I decided to take mercy on him and pull him all the way in and deep throat his, swallowing around the bit that reached the back.  
  
He groaned loudly and his fingers dug into my back as I started to hum around him, creating vibrations for stimulant. He gives a choked yelp and pours his essence down my throat, I continue to suck till the last drop leaves his body, then I use my tongue to clean him off till he whimpers from the pain of the simple touch.  
  
He gives a half smile as he collapses in my arms and I rest his head under my chin and rub his back soothingly till his body comes off its high, kissing his cheek and whispering soft words of love into his pointed ear.  
  
I feel his arms tighten around my body, "Let me return the favor." He whispers to me. I nod my head and he pulls back to kiss me gently, then runs his hands down my body to push me back and pull my breeches from my hips, he engulfs me and I give out a hiss, shutting my eyes and lying back, intending to enjoy this.  
  
Soon I'm writhing on the floor, his strong grip keeping my hips on the ground and sweat covering my body, moaning as his fingers snuck up to play with a nipple, which he knew was a place on my body, differently than his, that was extra sensitive. I arch up into his sure fingers and scream as I release into his throat.  
  
He holds me and helps to calm me down before we tidy up and fix each other's hair, with a lingering kiss we part ways to prepare our departure the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~ Legolas *~*~*~*  
I was out and walking through the garden, after my nightmare last night I had been shaken and now seeking out solitude and time to think about what I had seen. My father had told me about my mother and her 'seeing ability and I worried that what I had seen might just come true.  
  
This time it had started out in a mountainous area with a lot of water near, I could hear the many falls and see plenty rivers below and I tried to think about a place similar to that which was in The Mirkwoods patrol, I came up empty. There were places that had rivers, but it didn't look any thing like what I had seen.  
  
After a while I heard laughing it and followed in curiosity, in a small clearing I saw Caranthir and his brothers and Saeros. As I got nearer Maedhros looked up and smiled at me, "Come join us, Legolas." He called out.  
  
I smile and enter, seeing the youngest Amrod and Amras oblivious to the world, to caught up in their passion to remember that they had an audience, or to care for that matter if they did realize it again.  
  
The brothers were eagerly watching as Amras trailed kiss's from his twin's lips down his jaw and to the hollow of his neck, sucking and licking across the collarbones. Amrod arched up with a moan and pulled his brothers head closer. Their crotches rubbing together wantonly and their breaths catching in their throats as hiss's or groans.  
  
I raised my eyebrow at this blatant display if affection and sat myself down and leaned back against the tree where Curufin was sitting, who laughed at my wide-eyed look. "Amrod, Amras!" He called, "Else where, we have a child amongst us."  
  
There were a lot of, 'No!" 's and the such heard then, as the twins looked up to their brothers, faces flushed with arousal. They smiled wickedly, "He has to learn sometime!" Then proceeded to start stripping each other, pilling their boots and then leggings off, totally serious to keep on going.  
  
The brothers and Saeros all started to laugh at my flushed face. "Fine, Legolas you can leave now if you wish. If not your going to see something most don't get the privilege to." He said cheerily.  
  
Caranthir looked over, "Your fathers would kill me if he found out, so no one say a thing." He said just loud enough for the gathered group to hear. The all laugh and continued to concentrate as Amras slicked up a finger in Amrod's mouth, as he used his own to pleasure Amrod's erection.  
  
After a bit, Amras took his fingers back and glided them up his brothers thighs and down to the crease of his buttocks where he wiggled it into the other elf, receiving a sharp gasp. I watched as Amrod started bucking up into the warm mouth and down on the finger, Amrod's own fingers digging into the soil below him, his head thrashing back and forth and ragged moans escaping his lips.  
  
My face went beat red and I tried to look away, but found I could not. Before I knew it, Amras let go of Amrod's hard length and continued to use his finger as a stimulate and his brothers cum splattered on his face, a bit dangling from his eyebrow. I gulped.  
  
Amrod gasped for breath and pulled his brother up to him, kissing him a licking his own seed from Amras' face and then sharing it with his brother in another sweet kiss. Then Amras braced himself above his brother and started to push himself inside of his brother's passage, with a grunt he slid in slowly.  
  
Amrod met his thrust with one of his own and the two continued on, grunting in their pleasure. Hands were roaming down each other's bodies and then Amras let his right hand wander down his brothers chest and took his erection in hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Amrod moaned and ached into the touch, reaching back and grabbing his brother's butt and puling him in and out at a faster pace.  
  
"Faster!" He shouted, "Harder!" He threw his head back as his brother did just that, his arms fell loose and clutched the ground under him, nails digging into the earth, and then he screamed, his essence shooting from within him to cover his stomach, his brother's hand and chest.  
  
Amras followed just after him, and then fell to cover his brothers quivering form with his own, basking in the after glow. "I love you." Amrod sighed into his brothers pointed ear. "Love you too." Was mumbled from the other quietly.  
  
I watched in mute curiosity, as the other watchers started cheering, "Wonderful performance!" and, "Next time we aught to try a little bondage and discipline." Were a few of the things heard. The brother's laying on top of each other laughed at this.  
  
"We should get cleaned up." Amrod said, voice hoarse with spent passion. "Yes, we should." Amras said equally hoarse. But neither stood, nor moved a bit except to take big breaths each, "We really should learn to do these things someplace where we could sleep after wards." Amras said his brother nodded.  
  
I looked back over to Curufin as he engaged himself into a conversation with Celegorm, and Maglor started up another one of his songs, this time leaning back in Maedhros' arms instead of the other way around.  
  
The twins fell asleep right where they were, and Caranthir stood with Saeros and, after draping the twins cloaks over their bodies, came and gathered me up, taking me back to the city, and too my father.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
All right, now I've been unhappy with the amount of reply's for this story. My first and so far only finished one has 49; one review per chapter isn't going to cut it, and a BIG thank you to Tenshiamanda, who so far has been a faithful reviewer for this story.  
  
I would like to see three reviews for this chapter before I will let Relen post next chapter. Which should not be very hard considering the fact that him and me are slow at updating. Thank you. =) 


	7. Chapter 6

As a prelude to this story, I would like to thank every one who reviewed, I was surprised and well pleased at the number I received on this story and Never Alone, as well as the large addition on Standing At The Edge. Thank you kind peoples!! *bright smile* And keep it up please!!  
  
Author: Relenquinix and Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Relenquinix@Yahoo.com and Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Warning: Contains violence. This story is an alternate universe story; nothing having to do with the books, so that means no spoilers. Incest, slash, het, and SEX.  
  
Summery: There are four Squad's of Elves who work to cleans the dimensions of orcs. Kind of hard to explain, but its about all of the Squads and how they get along and their war's. basically.  
  
Authoress' Note: I know, some of you are probably wondering on where the action is, but its coming, and me, Eddie, I have written this part considering Relen got sick and cannot do it himself, I mean it wasn't him who was playing basketball and received a bloody nose, I BIG bruise on their knee or burst a vein in their wrist, which is now well purple! But he WILL write the next part, thank you very much. *Nods head enthusiastically* And I know there's a lot of sex, hope you don't mind, but the action and adventure is coming, all this is just leading up to it; you know, introducing characters and what their like, that such!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Six ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The elves of Mournduath were all lined up and singing in their merry way, hanging off the trees and off of talans with voices all upraised to the early morning sun and the departure of the Rivendell's.  
  
Elrond rode in the front, followed closely by his captain, Glorfindel; a.k.a. lover; and then his adviser, sons, and finally the rest of the elves in his squad. Although his sons where looking quite uncomfortable on their horses, each shifting around restlessly; obviously having had a 'busy' night.  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel made eye contact and started chuckling to themselves at the irritation of the twins. Elrond then took up in the song, his rich clear voice carrying among the ranks of his men, before they too joined in song. There was a small distance between Bwath and The Gladden Fields and just a few days hard ride and they were in Rica once more.  
  
Unlike when they were transporting to Rina, they didn't need all general keys, they made quick transportation to Kain, the third planet in the Kala dimension. It was a planet of water and mountains, and there was one single habitat that was livable among the whole of Kain's 43,434 miles radius*.  
  
That is where they landed, in the Kon-Kala Plain; about two days leisurely ride from the Transporting Stones was where the Rivendell's were living. They rode at a hard speed though, wanting to get home once more, stopping as the moons Gwith and Nievie were at their zenith to give their steeds their well earned rest.  
  
In the morning, they once more set off after a early breakfast and arrived at the edge of a small forest at midday, which was when they took their lunch, then heading in to the forest at a slower pace. They slowly came to a large clearing where the forest was just beginning to end, to give way to the rocky terrain and the large mountains looming overhead.  
  
There, carved into the stone and between the trees lay Imladris, the home of the Rivendell's. There was a beautiful arched bridge to get over the stream from one of their many water falls, the sun casting rainbows into the mist created, and the grass a flourish of green with specks of color as flowers bloomed.  
  
Just past the bridge lay a paved rode that sounded a sharp loud clatter as the horses made their way up its winding path. Houses lay scattered here and there throughout the grassy knoll left here; made of wood mud and stones with a thatch covering made up of an assortment of long grasses and weeds with mud packed to keep a worm shelter.  
  
As they came up to the horse stalls, made completely of wood, with a hay covering the ground, they unsaddled their horses and stalled them properly, bathing them down and feeding. Elrond and many of the company continued up the path on foot, to the large house made up of large arch ways and the surrounding landscape; having been carved into the very stone and positioned around the very waterfalls that Imladris was known for.  
  
The Elves walked up a large ramp made of stone and packed tight with a special mud that petrified after a small amount of time. They continued and Elrond split off and was followed closely by his lover to their room, which was several pathways, stairs, ramps, and halls up the mountain interior. Once there they came into an open room with one wall missing and also leading out to a balcony with a natural covering made of leaning trees growing off one of the many places with rich soil upon the mountain ledges.  
  
Elrond dropped his saddlebags to the ground and kneeled down, resting his head on his knees; he then let out a deep exhausted sigh. Glorfindel walked over to him and picked him back up, carrying him over to the right wall from the door, where one out of two doors in the room was located, walking through with lover in arms, he walked over to the bed.  
  
It was large, meant for more than a single person, and had burgundy silk draped over the stalks of deep oak at each corner, and the thick covering of the bed matched it, with little spirally designs criss crossing over its length. Glorfindel set his precious charge down and pulled off his lover boots, then his shirt and under shirt, and finally pants.  
  
He rolled back the large blanket and the sheets underneath were made of soft cotton, he helped lay his lover in-between these sheets, then undressed himself, slipping in on the other side. He pulled Elrond into his arms and hugged him close, kissing his ebony hair and snuggling closer, before he relaxed and let himself sleep.  
  
*~*~*~ Elrohir ~*~*~*  
  
Me and my brother had walked up to our room hand in hand, mostly gripping at each other the whole way till the last bit which was used racing. The room was not as grand as our father's, more conservative, but still spacious and our own. It consisted for three rooms, antechamber, bedroom, and private bath; which my lover and me took advantage of often.  
  
We crashed into our room at full speed and fell sprawled onto the floor together in a laughing puddle of elf. Soon the laughing had become a frenzy, the door getting thrown closed half hazardly and clothes being tossed every which way. Then lips and bodies meeting in a passionate embrace.  
  
Soon enough, Elladan was moaning my name and bucking helplessly under my body as I stroked his length, up and down, with a little of my own saliva. "You know what Elladan?" I asked. He nodded his head no for me, or it could just have been thrashing from the pleasure, I shrug and continue any ways.  
  
"Father and Glorfindel always described us as loose, I'm beginning to think he's right." I said. Elladan moaned again, but much louder this time, "I don't care who says what, just take me!" He yelled. I complied and finished undressing, then oiling my erection with a bottle I always keep in my pack, which was not to far away. I placed myself at his entrance and pushed in, then pulled back out again.  
  
Elladan moaned once more and grasped me, pulling me back and forth at a faster pace till I complied and did it on my own. Soon I felt my brother jerk and a hot substance hit my stomach and hand, spilling down to his own chest. Soon I followed, releasing my seed deep in his body.  
  
I collapsed on top of him and kissed him deeply, then slowly picked myself up and made my way to our bathroom, where I started to run some hat water. (Yes, they suddenly have *indoor pluming. wait that's just wrong!!!) Then I added some bath oil and started the cold water with it, Elladan and me like it hot, but not scalding.  
  
I went back out to the main room to find him still laying there looking as suggestive as always, cheeks red with passion and chest still heaving, his legs and arms strewn apart and his head lolling to one sighed with hair this way and that. Then there was the milky substance covering his lower region, I had to take a deep breath to control myself.  
  
I then walked forward and pulled him up into a sitting position then, put one arm beneath his knees and the other around his back and picked him up. Taking him back into the bathing room, I set him down, turned off the water, and checked the temperature it was perfect.  
  
So I picked him up once more and set him down in the water this time. He hissed as his sore bottom, from ridding; in more than one way, hit the hot water. I chuckled to myself and crawled in after him, grabbing a washcloth and soap as I do. I Start to clean his body, starting from his hair, massaging the soap into his scalp, then moving down, his face, ears, neck, chest, arms, stomach, thighs, butt, groin, legs and feet. Then I quickly bath myself.  
  
I then rinse the two of us off in fresh water, then take up over to a chair in the corner where I sit him down and dry him off, then myself, and finally take us to our room and lay down for some long earned sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~ Celeborn *~*~*~*  
  
My and my wife returned home on Kira, fifth planet in the Kala dimension. We had arrived early this morning, but had instantly been swept away in business. The season of ice was nearly upon us, and we were far from ready. Going to that particular festival had always gotten us into trouble in the past, but some how we managed to dig our selves free, it just required work.  
  
Just as I was relaxing after the long week under my wife's talented fingers, rubbing the knots out of my shoulders and neck, there was a knock on my study door. "Come in." I said after a moment of hesitation, I was not looking forward to any more work this day, but it was still my duty.  
  
Haldir, my captain, walked in, his face was drawn tight and lips pressed into a thin line. "General," He started out, his voice held the tone of fear, if it were not for the lines of worry on his face, that would have done me in. But he continued, "Orcs have passed into our lands."  
  
My eyes widened, and I was sure my jaw was on the floor, but what was I supposed to do? Orcs had never before in history been even in our dimension, let alone on our soil. Scared the hell out of me, and I wasn't sure where to begin. But at the simple touch of my wife's hand against my cheek, and I came back to myself.  
  
"Where exactly? Do you know how they got here? And get a messenger's ready to depart immediately to the other elvin worlds, we need to worn them if they don't already know." Haldir thought for a moment, "Near the Nimrodel River, and I have no idea how, they just are." He answered.  
  
I stood up and nodded, Haldir left quickly to ready the messengers, while I walked over to my chest and pulled out parchment and quill and ink. I sat back down and wrote out the letter, then folded it up and stamped it with the Lorien seal, then wrote another and so forth till I had one for each kingdom filled out.  
  
Soon Haldir returned with the messengers and I gave them their destinations and their letters and sent them on their way. "The Nimrodel is not that far away, do we have enough sentries on guard?" I asked. Haldir nodded his head. "We have sent a good many more to help in watching, but I do not know how many more can come, or even are here already. We dealt with those there, but there may be more else where, I have alerted all posts, and have even dispatched a double guards in all places, if not more."  
  
I nod my head, "That is good, keep me informed, but you are excused." I say. Haldir nods his head and walks out, I fall back into my seat and rub my fingers across my temples, soon Galadriel is massaging my shoulders again, and I start to loosen up under her skillful touch.  
  
"This worry's me, love." I say to her, she squeezes my shoulder a bit harder, relaying her feelings to me. I nod and lean back into her chest and move my face as close to her skin as I could get it and inhaling deeply of her scent. I wrap my arms around her and I turn to face her, and smile up at her beautiful face.  
* 43,434 miles radius is Jupiter's size rounded up. (Feels proud at self for figuring it out, even if it was with the help of certain math smarter family members. *koff* Father *Koff*) 


	8. Chapter 7

Author: Relenquinix and Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Relenquinix@Yahoo.com and Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Warning: Contains violence. This story is an alternate universe story; nothing having to do with the books, so that means no spoilers.  
  
Summery: There are four Squad's of Elves who work to cleans the dimensions of orcs. Kind of hard to explain, but its about all of the Squads and how they get along and their war's. basically.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, writers block sucks, but I tried the best I could and I don't think I did to bad with the descriptions of the land!! Any ways, sorry 'bout the trouble and making Eddie do two chapters. I'll try not to do it again, but I was really sick, I get bronchitis way to easily and it felt as if I was coughing up my lungs, could hardly sleep at night and then I was tired all the time and still had to go to work.. *grumbles to himself*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Seven ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was only a few days after they had returned home when Elrond received word from Celeborn saying they had been attacked by orcs. It had sounded absurd and unbelievable, but Celeborn was not the type of elf to make mistakes especially one this catastrophic. It worried him, if the damnable beasts could find a way into Kira, then they could find a way into Kain.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Thranduil ~*~*~*~*  
  
We had yet to go home when Ereinion Gil-Galad came to us and gave us a letter written by Celeborn, I read it over once, twice, and a third time. Hardly believing my eyes, "I need to get back to Mirc." I said quickly.  
  
I left the room and made my way down the halls to Oiolossë, one of my advisers and had a short conversation with him, then left, leaving behind the instructions to hastily pack and get the men ready to leave at once.  
  
Then I walked up to mine and my sons shared rooms and walked in. Legolas sat huddled under the blankets, fast asleep, and beautiful. I smiled slightly in pride and walked over to him. Gently shaking his shoulder he scrunched up his nose, then relaxed and his eyes came into focus and he grinned sleepily up at me.  
  
"Get up, were leaving as soon as were packed." I looked at me in confusion. "I'll explain as were working." He nodded his head, standing and dressing in his riding clothes and packing his bag with the small amount of things he brought as I tell him about the letter.  
  
His face reflected shock, questions running through my mind obviously finding there way into his as well. But he didn't say any thing. Soon we were out in the field and riding at full gallop towards the transporting stones. Through the Bwath Forest to the Gladden Fields and to the Forest Rica, where they transported to the fourth planet in the system, Mirc.  
  
Filled to the brim with giant spiders and Large worms that will pop up from the moist soil that they breath with to eat the forest inhabitants and then there was the field just out side of the Forest, tall weeds his the snakes and other reptiles, even the large gregarious Raptors that hunt elf as a perfect dessert for their taste buds.  
  
Mirc did not need orcs to add to their list of monstrosities. It had its fill, even in the water, and deep under ground in the caves, with demons of older times long lost and mostly forgotten. Told only in children tales and in books, even with the elves that had their everlasting life and memories to look back upon.  
  
Soon they were falling and were on the rocky turf surrounding their stones. They remounted and were riding the short distance to the river Adurant, crossing it and entering a glade filled with a glow and sparkle almost.  
  
The trees had decks around them and little homes supported in them, criss crossing with bridges and ropes. Then further up the path was a cave; it was where Thranduil and his family lived. Also it was where the Library, kitchen, different studies and many other things were located.  
  
Thranduil entered this cave, giving his horse over to a groom and leading his son down the long hallways lighted with magic torches supported by a number of mage's living in Mirc. "Lets get to bed, we've had a long trip." Thranduil said, steering his son to his room. Legolas was half asleep already, and Thranduil had to support him while he was stripping him for bed, then he tuck him under and kissed his forehead lightly.  
  
He walked out, closing the door and going to his own room, there he sat back on his bed and stared u at the canopy above, thinking. A face appeared before his own, a woman. She was smiling and laughed lightly, and as Thranduil concentrated on her, his room fell away to reveal a clearing where a hot spring was located, and he was wet from swimming it.  
  
The woman leaned down and kissed him lightly, and backed off jumping into the pool again. She was speaking, but Thranduil didn't even bather trying to remember the words she had spoken, just watching her beautiful form swim in his minds eyes. He sighed and sat up as he realized tears were prickling at the sides of his eyes, wiping them away and preparing for bed. Falling into a light doze an hour later.  
  
It was early the next morning that Thranduil woke to movement in his room; he looked up and saw a pale form slinking through the door, blond hair a curtain over his face. He walked up to the bed and worked his way under the covers, laying down next to his father and curling up next to Thranduil's warm form and he pulled Legolas closer, smiling into the mop of blond hair.  
  
"Another bad dream?" He asked, Legolas shook his head in an affirmative, smiling into his father's chest. Soon they were asleep once more. Legolas wrapped all across his fathers form.  
  
Thranduil woke himself early the next morning he had work to do and needed to get to it as quickly as possible. He discreetly moved his son over and covered him up in the blanket and tucked it in, leaving his son with a kiss on the forehead. Then dressing quickly and exiting the room, walking down the halls and into his office he looked over his letters from the captains of his army, to the elders of the different villages surrounding his countryside.  
  
Before he knew it, there was a soft knock on his door, and opening it was his blond son who peeked his head inside. Legolas had stayed fast to his habits of not speaking, even after whatever the horrible dream was that had haunted him. He had not had very many of them, only three since they had begun and only the first had been blood curdling.  
  
The other to almost calm while it had happened, Thranduil himself being unable to tell except that his son woke with a start and had responded in his usual nods to the questions asked. Soon Legolas was at his side and looking imploringly down at him while rubbing his stomach.  
  
I smiled and Legolas looked down at me disapprovingly. I smiled, "Come let us get some breakfast then!" And I stand up, take my sons arm and walk out of the office and down the hall to the dinning hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Chapter 8

Author: Relenquinix and Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Relenquinix@Yahoo.com and Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Warning: Contains violence. This story is an alternate universe story; nothing having to do with the books, so that means no spoilers.  
  
Summery: There are four Squad's of Elves who work to cleans the dimensions of orcs. Kind of hard to explain, but its about all of the Squads and how they get along and their war's. basically.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it took me a bit to get to this, I just wanted to finish Never Alone first since I was that close. And I'm sorry Relen, I didn't know you were that sick!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Eight ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was within the week that Thranduil's realm is attacked by orcs as well, and the land becomes even more dangerous to live there. We were losing men at a faster rate then ever before and Thranduil could tell that this would not end well, at the moment Kain is the only place not attacked and probably the safest place considering there is not very much land able to take orcs and they would be wiped out there.  
  
So it was with a heavy heart that Thranduil wrote a letter to Elrond asking for his son to stay there. He called in a messenger and sent them off with the letter. Then walked out of his office to find his son. Legolas was outside playing in the trees with a few of his friends and had just made a jump from one tree to another running along the limbs like a squirrel.  
  
Thranduil couldn't help but become amazed by this, he had never had that much balance or coordination, but some did, Legolas must have gotten that from his mother. He called Legolas over to him and waited as he turned saw him, a smile breaking out over his features, then raced back the way he had come, jumping out of the tree and landing right in front of the king.  
  
"I need you to come with me." He said, Legolas nodded and turned back waving at the other elves his age. Then followed his father to the cave entrance and down the long corridor to his father's office. Once there he sat down in his father's chair and relaxed back into the cushions.  
  
Thranduil smiled at this, "Legolas, I'm sending you to Kain with Lord Elrond for a while." Legolas' eyes widened and he jumped up, shaking his head no. "Don't argue with me, I am and you need to go pack." Thranduil stated pointing for Legolas to leave and do as told. Legolas glared at him, but left anyways.  
  
*~*~*~* Legolas ~*~*~*~  
  
After I was sent away I stormed down to my room and plopped down onto my bed, I was angry, obviously. I mean, why send me away? I've fought orcs before! I've fought spiders and giant snakes and all sorts of other things. Why send me to Kain? I couldn't huff about it all the time though, so I grabbed my bag and stuffed a couple of pair of clothes in, and numerous other things I might need.  
  
When I finished that, I laid it next to my door and sat down heavily on my bed. I looked around my room at everything in it. Just looking I could see why he would want me to go, it was a child's room still, not a mans.  
  
I stood and first walked to my book shelf, it contained, still, all of my old books from when I had been a babe and my dad, or someone close would read to me, and after I got to be a bit older I would read myself sometimes. But these books I didn't even read anymore, they were to young for me.  
  
I took all of these books and scrolls and put them in a pile on my desk. Then I moved to my dresser, on top were sitting a few horse figurines I had played with and a few dolls, made to look tough to insure maleness; I took these over to my desk as well. Then I moved over to my walls, I had my toy arrows still propped against a corner and the bow I had used hung on a nail above the wall.  
  
These I took over to my pile of childish belongings and left them. I looked around again, and frowned, I remembered how my dads rooms were always impeccably clean and sparkling, I didn't really feel like going all the way and making it glean, but I did pick up my room and left my dirty clothes in a pile near my dresser and the clean ones were folded and put away properly.  
  
After this I walked over to my bed and made it for the first time in my life without having to be told, then I walked into the adjoining bathroom and looking through all of my stuff in here. I had little fish carved from bone and painted to look like real ones, only cuter, and little sponge animals that I had played with, I took these and all my bath oils that I had loved as I child, like sugar tarts, and added them to the pile.  
  
I then rummaged around a bit and found a box I could use, I put them all in the box and shoved it under my bed. I looked around and found the room to now look bare, I shivered. Why is it I never could get things right? My dad was probably annoyed with my lack of speaking skills, at first I had been afraid to do so, now it was just a habit, I guess I should start talking like everyone else.  
  
But I had tried, and failed, never remembered to say yes instead of nodding my head. I sighed deeply and fell back on my suddenly rumpled bed and screwed my eyes shut tightly. I could still see it when I did this, my dad running into my nursery looking half frightened and he grabbed me up into his arms and my special blanket. He had told me not to talk then, that someone could get killed, so I had whispered a yes to him and he had run out of the room with me curled up tight in his arms covered by my blanket.  
  
I had peeped out and watched as all the elves I had seen and even a few I could name or had talked to running about in mayhem, trying to escape or get to their post and whatnot. Then we were outside and my dad was running with a small number of elves to the awaiting forest and my grandfather had stayed behind.  
  
I had seen him take a hit and I had disobeyed the rule, I had screamed for him. The orcs then saw us and I was even more afraid, they attacked us as well and my father had been hurt and fell, I had crawled out from under him and watched as the orc came up to me, and it was about to strike me down when his blow was deflected and my grandfather was there and fighting it.  
  
Then he was chocking on blood for a moment then black blood was spraying down upon us and the orcs body fell dead, my grandfather and woken my dad and convinced him to take me away, then I didn't understand anything and had thought it was my fault he was dead, but now I know that when Oropher had decided to stay to help us get out, he knew he had been taking on a task that would more then likely claim his life, even without me.  
  
I sat up after a moment and wiped the stray tears away and looked around the room once more, deciding what I could do with the place. I had a few favorites in the library; I could copy them down and store them in here so I wont have to trek to the library anymore when I want to read them. I could make a map of my favorite routes in the forest to different places my friends and I liked to take and hang them on the wall.  
  
I smiled riley, my dad would appreciate that one, he would be able to find me easier if I ditched my studies or if he just wanted to find me for another reason as he did today, but I still occupied the main city when he had gone looking for me and so that had been a little easy.  
  
I walked into the bathing room and splashed a little water into my face to wash the tears away, then I went back out to the main room and left, I would start a collection of my favorite weapon, the knife, and hang them on the walls. I went down to the barracks, there I had stored all my weapons, and I riffled through them, some were older and I didn't use anymore, those I took and went back up to my room.  
  
Soon I had five pairs of knives hanging on the walls starting from the first acquired and I would continue with this and maybe one day I would have my walls covered. I sat down and stared at the knives then, the first I had used as a young Elfling, they were still sharp though, made out of good deep red wood, polished to shine, with a standard cross-piece and a seven inch blade.  
  
Kind of small for a real warrior, but then I had been too small to wield a bigger one properly, so these I had used. The next was the first knives I had ever made, I had taken bone's from a worms rib and used that for the handle, bleached the bone first then carved it into once more a slandered cross-piece, and then I had slit the end and inserted a silver blade that was now twelve inches.  
  
They had been my pride and joy for years, and I shown them to my father and he had picked me up exclaiming how proud of me he was and swirling me around giving me a big bear hug. The next had been gifted to me by my father after I had made my first kill, made out of special metal that did not break, and fashioned to look like a dragons head going either way across the handle and it had been a foot in a half, I had been so happy then I can remember trying to talk and tell him, but my voice had cracked and it hurt to try, so I had given up.  
  
The fourth were ones I had looted off of a dead orc, they didn't use knives often, so I had thought it exciting to own a pair of evil knives, the ends still had poison on them and they still carried the black blood of their previous owner and the blood of his kills. I had never used them in battle, but kept them anyways.  
  
Then the fifth, they had belonged to my grandfather, they had the head of a snake, the mouth gapping and tongue slipping out, the fangs gleamed and my favorite part about these were that fact that the tips of the cross-piece was made to be used as a edge as well, usually tipped in an acidic venom and pushed into the victims arm or whatever after a slash was made, it slowed the opponent down so the kill could be made easier.  
  
Soon I went down for dinner and I had avoided my father, still mad at him and all, and I had sat with the other boys my age and informed them about what my father had wanted, they had laughed and teased me, but I knew this was playful, they knew I was no whimpering babe. Afterwards I and made my way back up to my room and slept, but as usual, I had a bad dream and by morning was found curled up in my fathers arms, I wondered if this would still be aloud after I passed my majority, I sometimes hoped it would.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Look!!! I finally updated!! Yay for me. I'm sorry about that wait, but I could find inspiration, I'll try not to let it catch me again. Your turn Relen! 


	10. Authors note

Eddie and me have agreed to take a break from Viver Nibif Anum. I know we have barely touched the main plot yet, but this is something totally new to the both of us and it is not being friendly. We really are just hopping stones here, we did not make up a real story line before we started writing, and we were just introducing characters and settings, then we started with Legolas' vision thingy and now we are totally lost. We will not be giving up on this story, however, and when we feel brave enough to touch it again, we will continue, me and her both are planning to move our attentions to other stories to keep you entertained in the mean time.  
  
- It's me, Relenquinix 


End file.
